Feel Better?
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: Thomas comes back from a run injured and unconscious. Pointless smut, based off the scene from Indiana Jones. one-shot


**Thomas comes back from a run injured and unconscious. Pointless smut, based off the scene from Indiana Jones**

"Newt!" said boy turned to see his best friend and crush stumble out of the maze doors. Minho was basically supporting all of an unconscious Thomas. Seeing the sedated brunette, panic shot through the blond.

"Tommy!" Newt quickly rushed over and took Thomas from Minho who collapsed on the ground, chest heaving in effort to suck in more oxygen. Alby, Chuck and a few med-jacks came over to see what was happening.

"What happened?" Alby asked as Newt reluctantly let Clint take Thomas.

"Wh-we were…weew!" Minho gasped before Chuck handed him some water. They waited patiently for the Keeper of the Runners to finish taking big, long gulps of water. With a loud sigh Minho sniffed, wiping his mouth the back of his hand then started, "We were taking a break for lunch when outta no where a shucking griever comes charging! Thomas took off one way I went the other, but the thing went after him. When I caught up to them, the griever was caught in the vines and Thomas was out cold on the floor… my guess is greenie lead the shuck thing up a wall to get tangled then fell." Minho paused to look at Newt, making sure he wasn't too uncomfortable though he was fidgeting. Minho then added, "The wall wasn't too high so I think he'll be fine."

"Did he get stung?" Alby asked.

"No not that I seen."

Newt and the leader shared a look. Alby could see how anxious Newt was getting-not just from Thomas being injured- he would have been bouncing from foot to foot in anticipation if it meant he wouldn't agitate his limp. Minho gave the blond a knowing smirk when Alby nodded, but Newt didn't miss the small tug on the leader's mouth.

Newt rushed over to the Med hut to see Thomas sitting up in bed. Clint came out and saw Newt, with a small smile he said, "He's fine, he's pretty beaten up but he's not stung and doesn't have a concussion from what I can tell…you can see him now." Newt nodded simply, trying to keep his nerves under control.

Stepping in side, the blond shut the door behind him.

"Hey Newt," Thomas smiled.

"Christ Tommy," Newt picked up a wet cloth and sat on the edge of the bed to wipe away some dirt on his forehead. Thomas hissed, making the second in command pull back, hearing he hurt the runner. Then tried to start on his cheek but Thomas recoiled and whined pathetically, "It hurts."

"Well bloody hell Tommy, where doesn't it hurt?" Newt frowned, with no bite.

"Here!" Thomas pointed to the underside of his arm jokingly. He didn't expect Newt to gently take his upper arm and kiss his bicep.

"And here?" Thomas tried to not make it sound like a hopeful question as he pointed just above his eyebrow. Newt tried to keep a stone 'are-you-kidding-me?' face with a raised eye brow. The only thing giving him away was his eyes that flicked to look at Thomas's lips one to many times.

After only 6 seconds Newt leaned over and kissed where Thomas pointed.

"Feel better?" Newt asked, sitting back.

"No," Thomas pushed his luck.

"Aright, where else _doesn't_ it hurt Tommy?"

"Here?" Thomas pointed next to his mouth.

"Where…here?" Newt hovered above his lips. The blonds' dark eye's trapped the runner in place, a tinting blush against fair skin and barely parted lips that Thomas could feel small breaths of hot air against his skin. The brunette wanted to paint a picture of how the second in command looked.

Thomas couldn't come up with a remark that Minho would be remotely OK with. So he did the next best thing, he finally threaded his fingers in Newt's soft blond hair at the same time he leaned up, trapping Newt's lips in a kiss.

They kept their lips together as Newt held onto Thomas's shoulders, the wet cloth long gone on the floor. Both were just over-joyed to finally be feeling each other's lips against their own. When they broke apart Thomas opened his eyes, which he didn't know he closed, to see Newt with reding lips pulled into a small content smile and his eyes closed. Thomas kept laid one hand on the blonde's waist while the other from his hair lowered to cup Newt's jaw, pressing their forehead together.

"Newt," Thomas whispered, as he rubbed his thumb under Newt's eye, his dark eyes fluttered open.

"Tommy," Newt breathed, moving to sit on the brunette's lap. The runner was about to say something until Minho, the moment killer, burst through the door.

"How's the shuck face feelin'-oh… _ooooooooh_ ," he smirked deviously.

"What do you want Minho?" Newt tried not to growl as he lowered his head to rest on Thomas's shoulder.

"Alby need's you, said something about Gally and the builder's drinking to early."

"Fine," Newt gave Thomas an apologetic smile, the brunette smiled back squeezing Newt's hand before he got up. Outside they could hear, "Gally, no."

"Gally YES!"

Minho leaned against the doorway, arms folded across his chest with a knowing smiled.

"How you doooin'?" the keeper sang.

"What do you want Minho?" Thomas scowled.

"Nottin…just to let you know, if you hurt him I will drop your ass to the grievers."

"I know you would…and just to let you know, I wouldn't even dream of it."

"Good," Minho smiled and slapped a hand on his back for kicks, earning a hiss a colorful swear.

By the time Newt was done containing the builders, giving over orders, and over seeing things, it was dark. Chuck had already brought Thomas some food. Newt opened the door to see Thomas laying on his back with an arm under his head while he stared at the ceiling.

As the blond closed the door behind him, Thomas looked over.

"Newt," he quickly got up then meeting the other boy half way in the room. Without a second thought he pulled Newt into hug, one arm protectively crossing his back while the other hand carded itself in the soft blond hair. The second in command wrapped his arms around Thomas's back as well, sighing happily, tucking his face in the crook of the brunette's neck, as if to hide.

Thomas turned and pressed a kiss to Newt's temple, breathing in his scent. The blond smelled of fresh dirt, flowers, warmth and something uniquely Newt.

"Newt, what do you want?" Thomas mumbled into the kiss he still pressed to the blonde's temple. He got a whimper in response so Thomas continued, "What do you want me to do? I can make you feel good, just tell me," by now they were swaying like they were slow dancing, "Tell me what _you_ want."

"You, God Tommy I want-I _need_ you."

"You've got me babe, I'll take care of you," the runner promised. Pulling back Thomas smiled as Newt blushed, "I've got you."

They leaned into a kiss, it started out sweet but eventually it grew like a budding blossom. Newt licked at Thomas's lips before Thomas slid his tongue into Newt's mouth.

"Newt, I need to make sure that you want this and you're this- with me for the long run," Thomas said in between kisses.

"Of course Tommy," Newt pulled back, cupping Thomas's jaw and staring into his whiskey eyes that the blonde could just drowned in. "I've wanted to tell you since day one that I… I love you."

"I love you too Newt, Jesus Christ I love you," Thomas quickly pulled Newt's shirts off. The blond did the same, off only getting a quick look at his look at his toned body, now riddled with healing bruises and scratches.

The blond moaned, threading his fingers in Thomas's hair when the runner latched on grazing his teeth under his jaw. Newt pushed him back onto the bed following in suit by seating himself in Thomas's lap.

The brunette sat up capturing the blonde's lips in another kiss. Thomas groaned biting Newt's lips as said blond rolled his hips, grinding their hard on's together through their pants.

Thomas mapped out Newt's mouth with his tongue before the need to breath burned their lungs. Despite breathing through their noses they broke apart with a gasp, a small rope of saliva connected their lips in between the inch apart.

Their pupils were dilated, consuming most of their irises, faces flushed and small already faded love bites against fair skin, with messy hair. Thomas swooped down and started kissing his way down Newt's chest, stopping for a moment to lick at the pink nipple and nip a hickey above his heart.

Meanwhile Newt made himself busy by trying to get both their pants off. Once the second in command was successful, discarding the rest of their cloths, including runners undies, onto the floor, Thomas laid back while Newt searched for some sufficient lube. Finding a small tube and settling back onto the brunette's waist, Newt squirted some onto his fingers. Reaching behind himself he pressed in the first two fingers.

Though Thomas was enjoying how blissful Newt looked, with his eyes closed and red kissed lips that hung open and a blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck and shoulders. Though Thomas was enjoying that, he want to be the one who was pulling those noises from the blond.

"God Newt, you're so beautiful," Thomas skidded his fingers to Newt's waist, rubbing his thumbs over his hip bones. Newt let out a broken moan making Thomas raise an eyebrow, hiding a smirk. He waited till Newt pulled his fingers back a bit then massaged his hips again. After a breath hitching in his chest and moaning out his name, Thomas smiled knowing he found a spot he could use. The noises the blond was making was going right to his neglected cock.

Thomas thought about how after a day's run, when Newt is talking to someone, he would sneak up and rub his hips. The runner imagined the second in command trying to keep calm and give stern orders. He wanted to see how long he could knead Newt's waist until he was chocking back moans.

"Tommy please," was the voice that brought him back from his fantasy.

"Tell me what you want Newt," Thomas's fingers ghosted over his hips again, massaging closer to the center but still not touching.

"Anything, shuck Tommy do something," he easily flipped them over so he was hovering over the blond now.

Thomas moved down until his mouth was hovering over Newt's hips, making said blond think Thomas was just doing this to spite him. And though he would never admit it, he was enjoying it. Propping himself on his elbows, Newt looked down to see what Thomas was doing.

The brunette grazed his teeth over the hipbone while circling a finger at Newt's hole. The second in command let out a broken groan, flopping back he carded his fingers in Thomas's hair, muttering _'Tommy, Tommy please Thomas please'_. The combination of Thomas nibbling his hips and tracing his hole, Newt was sinking in pleasure. The heat of pleasure lapped over his skin like ocean waves, making him incapacitate to do much of anything other than tighten his muscles like a bow and thread his fingers in Thomas's hair.

Newt was starting to slip while Thomas was clinging to whatever self-restraint was left.

Abandoning Newt's hip, now decorated in bite marks and hickies, which the brunette was quite proud of feeling a surge of passiveness spark though him. Thomas pushed up until he was level with Newt. Finally pushing in the first finger, the blond didn't show any signs of discomfort so the brunette pushed in the second. Seeing Newt grimace, the runner kissed him sweetly.

"God Tommy, you take forever," Newt huffed.

"Yeah? Well give me a minuet," though Newt was going to remark about how long he stopped in favor of moaning out _'Shuck right there'_ making the brunette happy to know where that bundle of nerves was located.

"You ready?" Thomas asked, lining himself to Newt's hole.

"Shuck yes."

As Thomas pushed in he wondered how the blond would sound when he reached his climax. Would he scream? Would his mouth be open but no sounds come out, trapped in his throat? Would he gasp, whispering to the winds? Would his voice be so broken that it comes out in such a high pitch that only dogs could hear? Would he moan Thomas's name? He couldn't wait to find out.

Thomas waited a few moments for Newt adjust. Newt craned his neck to press his lips to Thomas again. Thomas rolled his hips forward as Newt started to roll his tongue inside the brunette's mouth, sucking on the muscle.

After a few thrusts the runner found Newt's sweet spot again, making the blond twist his head back, offering his neck as a groan rumbled in his throat. Thomas started to bite his neck while Newt reached down to rub off his neglected cock. The runner snatched his hand away making him sob.

"Uh-uh, I want you to come untouched," Thomas whispered in his ear as he pinned Newt's hands above his head. The blond pouted, struggling to maintain the expression and bite back a moan as Thomas steadily pushed against his prostate.

"Tommy I- shuck, I'm close," he gasped.

"Come for me babe," Thomas said, he was excited to find out what Newt would do. Pulling back to see Newt's face, he slammed a few more times into his sweet spot to see what he would do.

Finally, Newt threw his head back in a silent scream, mouth open without a sound. His body twitched as he felt sparks of warmth and tickling electricity run though his bones. Thomas froze, thinking that this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever see, he compared Newt to an angel.

Finally Thomas felt Newt clench down on him making his last thrust jagged before he shot his load with Newt's name on his lips. Fire drenched his skin while the beads of sweat rolled down his skin in chilling strips.

Finally, Thomas collapsed next to the blond. Newt rolled onto his side to face Thomas with a gentle smile. The brunette returned the smile, slipping his arm under Newt's head. The second in command curled his arm over Thomas's side and kissed all the scratches and bruises he could reach without moving.

"Feel better?" Newt smirked.

"I feel perfect," Thomas chuckled.

"We should get some rest," Newt said, tucking his head under Thomas's chin.

"Mmmm-kay," Thomas mumbled, reaching for the blanket. He pulled it up to Newt's shoulder while wrapping his other arm over said shoulder.

In the morning Newt was the first to wake up. Somehow in the middle of the night, Thomas managed to jumble himself down by Newt's stomach. His head rested on the blond's tummy, his limbs thrown every which way. The second in command smiled lovingly at the runner.

"Mmmm, you're dirty," Thomas puckered his lips in his sleep making Newt cover his mouth to keep in his chuckle.

* * *

 **Feel free to review, it's just a pointless one-shot.**

 **AN to anon review: I am so happy that someone made that connect!**


End file.
